His Alien Girl
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When Starfire escapes from her captors instead of crashing into jump city she crashes into a forest deep within Fire Country. As a result she comes across Naruto who is in self exile and nurses her back to health. You guys know the rest. Image by Tonicshadow.
1. Visitor from Beyond the Stars

His Alien Girl  
0  
NarutoxStarfire

0

Author's Note

0

In the Cartoon, episode 60? Go! Starfire pretty much crash landed in Jump City in an escape pod. My reasoning is it could have been an infinite number of places she could have crash landed and with so many multiverses and worlds it was a one and a million. Well here's the second in the one of a million.

0

Story Start  
0  
Eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto live in a moderately large shack in the middle of the woods in an untouched area of Fire Country. Solitude, that was what he sought to master the power of the sage within him. That was the path of the sage. In order to fund the building of this home away from home and it's appliances he was hired out as a soldier. Even with Akatsuki gone achieving peace was not easy. There would always be those who feared what they didn't understand. Fearing him for attaining a power not seen since the first shinobi, the Sage of Six Paths. As such the Neo Sage vacated from Konoha so tensions would fade in time.

In the mind of some people it was the Sages fault for everything that happened in the last century. This faultless blame was similar of that of Kiri blaming their blood line users for warrior. Now more then ever the general populous showed that they were the foolish sheep that allowed people like Pein and Madara to manipulate them with ease. It was a damn shame. After years of seeking the respect of Konoha he now found himself faraway from the village, once more sacrificing his own desires for the good of the people. In fact it left Naruto a bit bitter at the general populous for being such cowards in the first place. Ignorantly fearing and hating whatever they are told by the higher ups.  
At least he was able to find peace in literature or movies imported from the west.

He was woken from his thoughts by the sound of something crashing into his door. What the hell would be this far out here? A wild animal? He was sure the Kyuubi's aura in his scent kept predators away. It sure as hell made annoyances like Tora hostile towards him.

Naruto went to his doorway with a Wind Release Rasengan in hand. Whether wild animal or human, unless said creature or person was dying or a familiar face they would soon be out of their misery. He was in no mood for nonsense today. He opened his door and was dumbfounded by the site. ''Fucky my life...'' The person in question had the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Her Auburn hair was long , but frazzled and messy. Though what stuck out was that her skin was a light shade of orange. Exotic, tantilzing, but looked battered and bruises on patches of her skin that was visible along with cuts.

Her outfit was that of some kind of battle armor of some sort. Suddenly the woman started to faint. Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style he closed the door with his leg and brought her to his bedroom. Having lost mastered the Kagebunshin he created a couple without using a hand seal and sent them for supplies. One of them returned with a towel and placed it on the bed. Naruto laid the unconscious woman on the towel as the others brought the supplies. Naruto wasn't sure what or who the woman was, but she looked human enough to be treated by normal means. He never heard of a Kekki Genkai that had this sort of effect on skin pigmentation. Pale skin, sure, Dark skin if you were an inhabitant from Kumo, but orange? Maybe she was from the West.

Naruto was thankful that Tsunade made him take medical supplies with him, despite his healing factor's ever growing rate. Naruto noted a broken leg, several bruised ribs if how she was clutching her sides earlier was any indication, and her left eye was swollen. Using a warm wash cloth given to him by a clone he washed her face and did his best to treat her eye.  
An hour had passed and Naruto took too reading up on one of the medical books that Tsunade had given him. He heard a pained groaned and closed the book. The orange skin girl opened her eyes.  
''You're ok...'' He whispered soothingly. ''You're injuries are quite...'' The woman tried to sit up and writhe in pain. ''Hey your ribs are damaged. Don't try to sit up.''

''Ghe zahal! Ci Zor Halvik!''

Naruto blinked owlishly. ''What?''

'Haki Zi! Rutha La Rou!''  
''Great...'' He scowled,''I don't know who you are and I cant understand you either. I guess my life is some big cosmic joke.''

The girl seemed to mimic his owlishly blink. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widen at this sudden action. Surprise and surprisingly warmth filled him. The woman broke the kiss and said, ''I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. In your language I'm known as Starfire.''

Naruto sat there dumb founded, ''What the hell?'' Was his intelligent reply.

''My people, we can assimilate another culture's language with ease.''  
Naruto nodded in understanding. He wondered if the kiss was necessary? Not that he was really complaining but that would be kind of odd, especially in situations where the following people were of the same sex in such situations. Talk about awkward.

''I trust you are the one that took care of my facial injuries?'' She asked touching her face with her one good arm. Her other arm seemed to have hung limp earlier.

''Indeed...''

''You have my thanks.''

''Before we should rest we should take off the rest of your armor so I can take care of the rest of your injuries.''

At that she tensed and became guarded.

''Starfire right?'' He asked as she nodded. ''I won't hurt you.''

''If you've been through what I had you would understand my reluctance.''

''What? Beaten? Torture? Humilation?'' He listed off as the alien looked at him with surprise.

''I don't know your story, but I know better then anyone what torture and guarded emotions look like. During the first four-fifths of my life I was seen as a mistake. I don't feel like going into it anymore. Besides since you're not from this planet I take it you could come down with a serious illness or infection. Your body might not be fit to deal with the bacteria of this world if you catch an infection, especially when you're as injured as you are. I may not be a top medical professional, but I know enough.''  
After more insentience Koriand'r relented.

There were several dry red caked spotches of blood. Naruto recognized some of these injuries all too well. Whoever she was she was tortured in ways he couldn't even imagine. He recognized the length almost parallel to his own. Ever since he began mastering the sage's power he was able to combine nature chakra into a potent healing chakra. If he wasn't hired for a 'job' as he called them he out-sourced his self as a traveling healer from time to time.

Whatever happened to her body left a permanent affect as the energy in her body seemed to fight off his chakra. Between His four chakra sources the only source that would be as potent was the Sage or Juubi themselves. While Naruto was healing the woman he couldn't help but noticed how healthy she was. Her breasts were quite prominent, not Tsunade size, but closer to maybe Anko or Kurenai if not a bit bigger. Her legs were quite lean and seemed to go on forever. Without a doubt if she stood at full height she could be quite noticeably taller then him, maybe half a foot.

It was something, Naruto thought as he went about removing her armor. It was consisted of several pieces, counting the arm, leg, torso and other pieces. It took quite a bit of time to get it off.

By now the Kagebunshin he created to fix dinner would be done by now. Naruto finished bandaging the rest of Starfire's injuries and gave her one of his shirts and boxer to wear.

''I'll have your clothes washed and dried by tomorrow. I've already sent out a message to a town not too far from here. There's a nice old couple that run a delivery service. I guess estimated your size and sent for clothes so you don't have to wear the same outfit.''

''Why do you help me? What do you expect in return?''

''I'm not expecting anything. I guess having you here saves me from the boredom. I don't know about your taste buds, but hopefully Domburi would do.''

In order for Naruto to survive his trip one of the key things were learning how to cook. It was a nice simple dish of cooked rich with toppings, often Tempura, egg and chicken or other substitutes such as Tonkatsu and Beef. Naruto went and brought in two warm bowls and sat them on the desk by the bed. He then brought in two cups of water.  
The Auburn haired woman gave the bowl a curious glance.

''It won't bite you know,'' Naruto stated trying to light the atmosphere.

''It isn't unheard of...'' She seemed to mumbled. ''Many Tamarenean dishes have a tendency to eat back if you don't finish it quick enough.'' She followed up with.  
Naruto looked gob smacked. Food that would eat you back? That's the last time he would complain about his meals. Taking a hand full of Oyakdon she took a bite. Her eyes light up as she seemed to shoveled down the rest of her dinner.

_'Huh. I guess they don't use utensils.''_ He thought as he took the chopsticks in hand and started eating. After they ate their meal in relative pace Naruto decided it was time to turn in for the night.

''You should get some sleep. I'll be on the couch in the next room if you need something. Just call for me if you need something.'' he said as the woman nodded.  
A few days had passed and Naruto found himself spending less and less time meditating. The Auburn haired alien seemed to be quite talkative. If it wasn't one thing it was another. She seemed to wanted to know everything there was about the elemental nations. Every time he told her sometime two more questions popped up. Naruto couldn't help but smile. The woman had a child-like curiosity.

It took a bit prodding on his part, but in bit and pieces he started to learn things as well. Names such as 'Kommand'r' and the 'Citadel' stuck out. The conversation were steered other things like Tamaran, her diety X'hal, and other such things. Naruto found it quite curious that the Tamarans had a connection to feline species.  
Her injuries were healing quite nicely. Naruto surmised her race had a slightly better healing factors then normal humans.  
Thankfully he had a decent factor himself.

That and ever since that night when Koriand'r had a nightmare and he went to calm her down and he was blasted into the wall by her Starbolt as he reflex he decided to send a Kagebunshin. The next few days had been peaceful with the exception of Naruto nearly having a minor heart attack when he called for her one day and she floated to him. It had got to the point where the alien princess could walk on her leg with minor assistance with her cane.

If her leg started to ache too much she simply floated. Most nights before the duo went to bed they curled up on the couch together and would read a story or watch a film. The latest was the princess Gale movie which afterwords Naruto told of his grand adventure of meeting the princess and defeating the villain single handily. A bit exaggerated but Kori didn't seemed to mind as she listened to the story intently. Soon after they said their good-nights as Kori retired to Naruto's room.

Naruto found himself having interesting dreams of the alien girl lately. They were slowly and surely becoming more provocative as the time went on. At time his erection became almost unbearable. He would strip himself of his clothing and meditate his problem away. By calming himself he could slow down the rate of blood flow and his problem would be taking care off. It was all part of his self control and training. Though it became more and more difficult as Provocative images of Starfire came to mind. Unknown to him Starfire was having the same trouble.  
The extraction that their close and blooming friendship was two ways.

Starfire found herself with a light ache in her core. Her clitoris seemed to throb and her body was warmer then usual. Ever since her transformation during her life cycle these feelings and desires seemed to multiplied ten-fold. Unfortunately she was captured soon after and unable to realize these feelings.  
Her attention was brought from her pain as she heard a light string of curses coming from the living room. In her curiosity she decided to go she why Naruto was still up. By this time he was usually fast asleep. She floated in careful not to make a noise and covered her mouth not to gasp at the sight. Naruto was well-toned, fit, and quite naked. His erection was quite noticeable and large.

The fire between Starfire's leg seemed to intensify as she whimpered in pain. Desire over coming the loic. With cat like reflexes she stalked towards Naruto like a predator ready to strike. In a physical sense bought of them were quite strong, but she had the edge over him, especially when he was just in his base state.  
While the more animalistic part of her mind told him to pin him down and ride him raw the more sensisble mind reasoned she would be no better then her sister and tormentors that harmed her when she spent years being a slave. ''Naruto...'' She called out to him as she finally stood in front of him.  
Naruto opened his eyes in shock as his cheeks went red in embarrassment. He was so focused on taking care of his problem that he didn't sense her.

''K-Kori...I...et...''

''Is there something wrong with your body? Why do you look so distressed?'' The veins on his penis looked quite engorged. She had accidentally walked on him once when he came out of the shower. The difference between then and now were quite noticeable. His veins weren't as large and his penis wasn't as red. She wasn't quite sure about human matings habits, but from what she read from that look orange book she read that Naruto seemed to hide away when he thought she wasn't looking a male would be distressed if he was experience lust and unable to take care of his sexual release and would often feel pain.

''Let me help you Naruto like you helped me.'' She said taking a step forward as Naruto motioned away.

''Do you know what you're asking Kori? This isn't exactly the same thing were talking about.''

''I hate seeing you in pain...'' She rubbing her left arm with her right arm. ''You're my only real friend. You don't see me as Princess Koriand'r or a Tamaran. You just see me as plain old Koriand'r and...please I want to help you because I too...'' She stopped as her cheeks went red. It was an unusual shade of red due to her orange skin. She had dropped to her knees and rested her arms on Naruto's leg.

''Kori...I can't ask you to do this.''

''I want too...'' She said wrapping her hand around his penis and began fisting him. Naruto threw his head back and grunted as he involuntairly thrust into her hand. She moved up and captured her lips upon his. Pleasure surged through him as they kissed passionately. After minutes of their tongues battling eachother for dominance Kori broke the kiss and removed her hand. Naruto growled at the lost of the pleasurable sensations. It was then princess gave him a seductive look as she started to slowly strip herself of one of his T-shirts. Despite the clothes he bought for her Kori seemed adamant on wearing one of his casual shirts to bed.

She turned her attention back to his aching dick. She kissed the head tenderly as a spurt of precum landed on the tip of her nose. She wiped it off and looked at it curiously before licking it off her fingers. Naruto gripped the side of the cushion before she continued going to work. The first thing she did was pay attention to his ballsack. Sucking on the balls and playfully teasing them in a way far too familiar to a certain scene from a certain book. ''Oh God Star...please...'' His erection still throbbed quite painfully. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn't receive relief.

Remembering what she read she began to take him into her mouth. Steadying his shaft with her hand the mushroom shaped mouth disappeared into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom shaped head. Teasing him a bit as she went inch by inch continuously teaing him. It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his peek. Months of solitude and precum became too much for him.

''Kori I'm going to! GAH!'' He was able to finish his warning as with a cry he spilled her contents into her mouth. From what she read men seemed to enjoy when women drank the salty substance. Taking every bit of the salty substance in her mouth she manage to suck out every drop. Luckily enough the book came with a set of directions at the end like how to control one's gag reflex. At first Kori was quite nervous about doing this as sexual relations among her people were usually strictly intercourse, but Earthlings seemed to enjoy using their mouths.  
''Do you feel better Naruto?'' She asked as a look of relief covered his face.

''Yeah I am beautiful...I think it's time I return the favor,'' He said pulling her onto the couch. Taking one of her breasts in hand he began to cup it while sucking on the nipple of her other. Koriand'r arched her back and slid back into her native tongue and let loose a string of words as new sensations shot down her core. As Naruto continued to play with her she felt herself becoming increasingly wet.

Naruto noticed the trail of fluid dripping onto his couch making a noticeable spot. Tamarenean women seemed to naturally become wetter then human women he surmissed. Moving his hand from her breast he dove a single finger inside her core. He slowly moved in and as Kori seemed to tense around his finger. Brushing around the small area around her clitoris every once and awhile. Her face twisted up in anguish.

''Please! Oh X'hal make me cum! Please!'' She pleaded as she bucked against his finger. Deciding to take mercy on her Naruto added two more fingers and sped up the rate of his thrusts wile massaging her clith with his other hand. She screamed something in Tamarenean as she came. Part of Naruto's couch and his thigh to halfway to his knee was covered in her honey.

''You like?'' He asked with a grin as she flashed him a lustful look.  
''Indeed...now for the main course,'' She floated over his slowly erecting Penis. Gripping his shoulders she pushed her opening against his tip. With a push both of them cry out as Naruto was halfway in.

Naruto grabbed both of Kori's firm cheeks and ease her down. She moaned as she slowly became impale on his rod. He thrust upwards causing her to gasp and bounce slightly. Wrapping his hands around her and burying his face in her chest he thrust upwards as she bounced up and down on him. They both panted and grunted as she started meeting his thrusts.

Naruto leaned back and gripped her hips as Kori bounced up and down on him. ''That's it baby! Ride my like I'm a horse,'' He said as the alien princess kept up her feverish ministrations.  
Naruto's ever increasing desire won out as he shifted their position on the couch so he was on top. Propping her legs over his shoulders he started to thrust even faster and harder.  
'Ooh! Aah! That's it harder!'' Kori cried out as her breasts bounced up and down from the action. She tightened around him as he continued to pound inside of her again and of them let out a cry as they climaxed yet again.

''Damn...that was wonderful.'' Kori said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bringing him into a kiss. Their lips firmly pressed as they moaned, still joined at the hips.  
''You're amazing Kori. I hope your up for another round because I can go all night,'' He said as she nodded as she turned over.

Naruto licked his lips as Starfire's delicious ass was presented to him. Gripping her hips as he rubbed his cum covered cock against her back hole. ''Can I take you here?'' He asked as she turned her head and gave him a quizzical look. ''Sometimes people have sex here too...it's referred to as Anal sex.''  
''Okay,'' She nodded, curious on how this would feel.

''Relax your ass.'' He said as he covered two of his fingers in spit and ease them inside to loosen her up. Kori grunted and gritted her teeth as Naruto's digits invaded her back door. It was...odd yet pleasurable to say the least. She felt herself becoming wet again as her anal muscles losened. Out of a puff of smoke a second Naruto appeared. It didn't take long for Starfire to realize what Naruto had planned in mind. The clone moved to her mouth waiting to be serviced. Kori took his erection into her mouth as Naruto removed his fingers and started drilling into her back hole.

Kori moaned in delight, sending humming sensation's through the clone cock as Naruto started fucking her with great vigor. Naruto and his clone seemed to move at the same time as they went to town on the princess. After fifteen minutes Starfire the Naruto pulled out of her anus and moved inside her pussy. He moved his arms under hers and pulled it back as he slapped his pelvis into her rear causing it to jiggle.

Kori was finding herself being driven with delight as her senses were being overwhelmed. Naruto's cock at this angle was hitting deeper then every before. Suddenly with it's release achieved Naruto's kagebunshin disappeared in a puff of smoke and as a result Naruto pulled her upwards on his lap as they reverse cowgirl fucked. Both of them continued to cum time after time again. Drenching Naruto's couch with her fluids as they tried every position they could think of. Eventually Naruto found himself drilling into her sideways, her left leg over his shoulder. Both of them covered in sweat and at their limits. ''I'm at...my limit...'' Naruto groaned out as the first rays of sun light seemed to fill the room.

''Cum my Gend'an. Feel me with your seed.'' She cried as she felt her limit fast approaching. With one last cry of relief and satisfaction they collapse. Naruto pulled Starfire to him as they cuddle.

''That was something wasn't it?''

''Indeed it was.''

''You can stay here as long as you wish.''

''I think I'll enjoy that,'' She said as she kissed his cheek.

''Hey Kori...''

''Yes Nar?''

''What does Gend'an mean?'' He asked, remembering what she said not too long ago.  
Kori merely smiled a sly smile,''I'll tell you in the morning.'' She said as she continued to snuggle up against him.  
Naruto rested his face against her auburn hair. He'll get his answer in the morning then. It didn't matter as long as he had his alien girl with him then nothing else mattered.  
0000

Story Note

0000

This is just the One-shot version of a multi-story I have in mind. A Naruto nurses Starfire back to health and teach her about human kind sort of story. So other then that let me know what you guys think.


	2. The New Year

His Alien Girl  
0  
NarutoxStarfire

0

Author's Note

0

In the Cartoon, episode 60? Go! Starfire pretty much crash landed in Jump City in an escape pod. My reasoning is it could have been an infinite number of places she could have crash landed and with so many multiverses and worlds it was a one and a million. Well here's the second in the one of a million.

0

Story Start  
0  
Eight years had passed since that blissful meeting. Eight years of companionship, love, and understanding. And once more another year would pass.

There was not a cloud in sight and the bright full moon helped light up the sky. Naruto and Starfire slowly walked down the streets of Kohona. Lanterns were everywhere and kids were running around. Shops had special discounts and sellers tried selling their goods. Starfire looked around. Everyone was in kimonos or Yukatas. As time passed by the tensions of war and fear slowly ebbed away. Despite the work of those precious of him to ease the tension and fears from the other nation the Neo Sage began to like his life of solitude with his alien princess.

The latter herself did not mind as she tend to stand out in a crowd. If it wasn't an initial fluke here in there when it came to a genjutsu that hid the orange tint of her skin it was her assets that drew eyes of lust and jealousy. Though when it came to the holidays the two decided to embrace some of them out in the open and celebrate, refusing to let the general publc keep them from enjoying all of lives wonder. This particular holiday was important in Naruto's culture. The New year or Oshogatsu as it was called. For one week all business would shut that as families gather together and spent the days together.

The last three weeks of this holiday Naruto would bring Starfire with him to greet and spend time with his friends and family figure each year. Naruto could remember how his lover gazed at the decorated houses and entrance gates in awe; ornaments made of pine, bamboo and plum trees colored their homes. In fact they had arrived in the village just in time for the New Year's First Sun-rise, Hatsu-hinode.

Both were wearing a simple pattern kimono. Naruto a custom made black kimono with the pattern of a golden Kyuubi no Kitsune. It symbolized what took him sixteen years to embrace. That he was and always will be the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. Starfire all the meanwhile was wearing a dark violet Kimono with the image of a Nekomata on it to honor and reference her heritage which was connected to felines.

Starfire sighed as she watched little children running around and playing. She watched as one child ran into the arms of his mother. She hadn't brought up the subject of children in years. If there was one thing the princess was and could be described as is nurturing. She knew Naruto's hesitance to be a father, despite explaining to her about learning of his parent's love and sacrifice for him. He was afraid of screwing up and bringing their child pain.  
One, was the fact of the possibility of the Kyuubi escaping during the birth of their child. There was also the fact of the child's immune system being compromised by two different species trying to conceive.  
That had sadden the princess at the thought of not being able to share with her Gend'an the strongest bond of love she could. There was only one thing she wanted to do and it was to have a baby with this man. That's all she wanted, to be with the one she loved and raise a family. Many people her age seemed to have families.

Naruto took Starfire's hand. ''You've been quiet Kori...is something wrong?''

''No...it's nothing,'' She said shaking her head. ''Let's go dance.'' She said as she led him to the dance floor. The two of them began slow dancing. It was amazing how time could change a person. Naruto had gotten taller, not taller then Starfire much to his dismay but he was about an inch or two from her amazonian like height. Starfire remained the same for the most part besides growing out her hair.

''I've been thinking about something...'' He said suddenly.

''Hhm?''

''...I've felt something was missing from our lives.''

''Like what?''

''Something we both want. Something that's possible now that I found my mother's scroll.'' He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Starfire's eyes lit up as she stood there frozen, trying to decipher if she heard him correctly. She heard people cheering. It must have been New Year's. She heard people start a count down.

_Four_

"I love you Koriand'r of Tamerenean. You've honored me by taking me as your Gend'an.''

_Three_

"Now I want to honor you by asking you to be the mother of my children and restarting the Uzumaki clan.''

_Two_

"Oh Naruto...of course I will,'' She whispered.

_One_

Naruto gently pulled Starfire's chin toward his face. Starfire slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!

Naruto slowly pulled away from Starfire. She looked at him and let a small laugh. She got what she wanted. She was going to get what she had wished for and lost all those years ago. A family.

"Happy New Year's Kori." Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

Starfire closed her eyes and absorbed all his warmth. He was so warm that she couldn't help but smile. H

"Happy New Year's Naruto." Starfire whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Starfire gazed at him once more, reached up and kissed him again. She was so glad that of all the worlds she could have crashed up in it was this one. Out of all the guys she could have possibly met it was Naruto.

On this New Year's was the start of the best moments of her life.

000

Chapter End

000

One more chapter will follow soon and only one more chapter. The full multichapter story is a separate story and has already began.


	3. Baby Ever After

His Alien Girl  
0  
NarutoxStarfire

0

Author's Note

0

In the Cartoon, episode 60? Go! Starfire pretty much crash landed in Jump City in an escape pod. My reasoning is it could have been an infinite number of places she could have crash landed and with so many multiverses and worlds it was a one and a million. Well here's the second in the one of a million.

0

Story Start  
0

It had been a long day and now she could finally kick back and relax. In the previous months memebrs of the Tamarenean guard had finally tracked down Starfire. Since she had been apart of Naruto's world the alien princess wanted to show Naruto her world. Soon after the two couple had become diplomatic liasions for their respective homes as resources and technology was exchanged. Suffice to say with Konoha gaining allies with a warrior rage tougher and stronger then the average shinobi any half baked ideas and attempts to start up a war were squashed.

Kori in fact was in the hospital undergoing a check-up. She felt fine, but then again her husband was a bit of a worrywart. She was about 35 weeks along and any day now the baby would be born. She was actually talking with Sakura who was doing her exam. The two got along surprisingly well.

"So how far along are you?"

"Almost 35 weeks."

"Cutting it a little close?" The Pinkette asked, referring to the trip that Kori had just got back from.

"Well we pretty much have everything ready for this little one." She said has she put her hand on her stomach. "We made sure that everything was ready weeks ago.''

"So, do you guys know what you're having?"

"No, but boy and girl we'll love him/her all the same.''

"You didn't see anything even on the ultrasounds?" Sakura asked surprisingly. She knew that both of them could read a simple ultrasound. Because of their different pyschologies the two delve a lot into medical knowledge and making sure they could have children or if they could their child wouldn't be heavily crippled by illness or being born malformed.

"No the baby as always been in a bad position for all of them." She laughed a little. ''I think this litle one inherited his/her father's mentality and is just waiting to surprise us.''

A smiled formed on Sakura's face. ''Yeah, wouldn't surprise me that a child of that knucklehead has that kind of mentality.''

''Naruto wants to raise our child to be the next Kage. I feel sorry for the teachers that have to...'' Kori suddenly winced in pain and started breathing through the pain that was going through her abdomen.

"Starfire?''

"I'm…having…a contraction."

"Ok just breathe." Then she thought about something. "Star has your back been hurting? I mean more then usual"

"Yeah it has. I thought it was the usual pain.''

"You're going into labor.'' Sakura pressed the button to the intercom. ''I have an emergency in room 221! We have a patient going into labor.''

''Aaah!''

Sakura turned back towards Starfire. '' think that my water just broke." Sakura turn back around, " I need a hand full of OB exam gloves stat and someone contact Naruto."

Speaking of which Naruto was at a clothing store browsing for even more clothes for the baby. He was so absorbed in his task he didn't notice Kiba and Lee sneak up on him til they yanked him off his feet.

''What the hell are you two doing?'' The blond cried out in annoyance as he dropped the clothes and struggled against their grip.

''No time to explain! You don't want to miss the birth of your child do...'' Kiba didn't even get to finish as he and Lee suddenly found themselves trying to grab unto something as he was suddenly yanked forward. ''Aah...bastard!'' Kiba grumbled as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Sakura checked Kori, "You're only about 4 cm. We have time." She informed the auburn haired woman who was visibly scared. Sakura knew how important it was to both Kori and Naruto that they were there amongst friends and families for when the child was born.

"Oh crap," breathing through the pain of another contraction which soon subsided. Though after another minute or two she began feeling something which she voiced quite audibly.

''I'm here Kori! I'm here!" Naruto burst into the door and went by her side. He grabbed her hand. ''Come on Kori, breathe in and out. In and out. Just like you and I learned."

"Shut up! I know!" she said getting angry. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as her contraction got worse.

She squeezed Naruto's hand making him wince in pain. As the contraction lightened up she let go of his hand.

"Ahh! My back is killing me."

Naruto attempted to massage her back to soothe it only for her to hit him...hard.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed as Naruto recoiled.

''K-Kori.'' He said as a slight crunching sound echoed throughout the room. ''It's okay.'' He said as the pain subsided briefly. ''You're doing good.'' He said as damp cloth and a spoonful of ice chips were placed on a tray near him. He wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and gave her a spoonful of ice chips. ''I hear each time afterwords it's not as painful.''

''Bullshit.'' She hissed, swearing like she did when in extremely stressed or in rare situations. ''Next time we're adopting.'' She said as Naruto stroked her arm.

''Whatever you say Kor...'' He said as she started puffing out breaths again. Naruto glanced at the fetal monitor. The needle slowly recorded a gentle sloop up the leveled then slid back to the starting level in the shape of an upside down mixing bowl. After a few more moments it was finally time for Kori to push.

Naruto kissed her sweaty forehead, pushing some hair back.

"I can't do this Naruto." she whispered.

There were actual tears in her eyes. Naruto clenched her hand tightly.

"Yes, you can and you're doing amazing Kori. You can do this just a little more. I know you're tired but you have to hang on. Just think of the precious little gift you're bringing into the world. Just think about holding him and her in your arms.''

Kori nodded weakly and turned her face into Naruto's chest.

"One more big one, Kori and this is all over." Sakura assured her.

''Yeah let's hope we don't have twins or triplets hiding in there.'' Naruto muttered.

''If that's the case then I really would have to kill you.'' Kori muttered as she drew in all her breath and pushed with all her might.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." she cried out as her child left her body.

"It's a boy!" Sakura shouted, holding their crying baby in the air.

Naruto and Kori smiled, tears rolling down their eyes at the first sight of their son.

"I love you so much." He whispered leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Sakura whispered, turning her head to capture his lips with hers.

"I hate to break this up but Dad, you go ahead and cut the cord. Mom, we need to finish up here."

While Sakura delivered the after birth Naruto met their son. Sakura handed him the baby.

"Hey there baby boy. I'm your daddy. Let's go see your mommy."

Sakura was finished with Kori just as Naruto walked up, holding the baby. Kori smiled at the sight of her husband and son. Naruto handed the baby to his wife.

''He has your looks.'' He said referring to the child's orange skin tone and winch when he latched onto Kori.

''And he is just as impatient as his father apparently.''

Naruto sat by Kori watching his son. ''This is...I can't...wow.'' He wasn't sure what to say.

''What should we name him?''

''A combination of our names? Nah that's overdone. What is Tempest in Tamaranean?''

''Lavorn...''

''Hhm okay, on second thought let's call him Arashi Lavorn Uzumaki? That okay with you?'' He said placing an arm around her and resting her cheek on forehead.

''Perfect...'' Kori said with a smile. Her life, everything was finally complete.


End file.
